


A Thorough Examination

by Chewiemonster



Category: Shall We Date?: Blood in Roses+
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fingering, Gloves, Masturbation, Playing Doctor, Repressed Feelings, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chewiemonster/pseuds/Chewiemonster
Summary: Is Mina falling ill or is she flushed for another reason? Kenneth "works out" his mixed feelings.
Relationships: Kenneth/MC, Kenneth/Mina
Kudos: 13





	A Thorough Examination

He pushed her back down on the bed. His voice was cold. “I thought you were going to be good for me.”

“I' feel fine.” Mina objected, trying to right herself up again. A hand pushed her back down at the chest and remained there, pinning her to the mattress as he leaned over her. His other hand reached for her neck, pushing two fingers tight against her pulse.

“Your heart is racing. You need to rest.” She blushed. Did he still not realize the effect he had on her? The glances, the touches, all unnoticed? “And you're warm. Flushed.”

Mina started to stutter out a reply but he had already moved on, his gloved hand moving her head to the side as he analyzed her. He was so close, the warmth of his body just over hers. She wet her lips leaving them parted as she watched him look her over. His thumb grazed over her bottom lip as he guided her face in the other direction. She shuddered, the blush spreading to her chest.

“It's getting worse.” he mumbled. He sat back up to examine her. She barely noticed as he lifted one arm, then the other, looking them over. How could he be so oblivious? Her breath hitched suddenly. The feel of soft leather against her stomach. He had lifted her top up to prod at her abdomen. Her hips shifted at the touch.

“Lay still.” he whispered. But she couldn't. Her breath quickened, legs tensed. He leaned back over her, his face lingering over hers. “Are you going to be good for me?” His breath was hot on her cheek.

“I...” She tilted her head up, eyes tightly closed, waiting for his mouth to descend on hers.

But it didn't. She opened her eyes again to see his wide and confused for a moment, before they narrowed. Dark and hungry. “I see.” he murmured. The hand that had been prodding now lay flat, his palm resting firm just above the band of her skirt. Her thighs rubbed together, hungry, impatient.

She felt his fingers twitch on her stomach, before his hand steadied again and began to slide down over the fabric of her skirt. She felt the fabric glide up her legs, moved out of the way for his gloved fingers run over the front of her panties. He looked at his glove, slick with the evidence of her arousal.

She thought she saw a glint in his eyes despite his unchanged expression as his hand returned between her legs. His fingers pushed the fabric aside. He was still pinning her at the chest, but she could crane her neck to try and kiss him. But he still didn't meet her. He was stoic above her, just inches away, watching the hunger on her face. His palm rubbed against her as his fingers soft and exploring. She moaned as a finger pressed against her entrance, pausing just a moment before sliding in.

He shifted allowing for a better reach, and slid in a second digit, his thumb circling around her clit. His other hand moved to cup her chin, his thumb on her bottom lip. He was still searching her face, almost clinically, watching her reactions.

Her hips bucked up in his hand and he thrust his fingers sharply into her. His breath was rapid against her cheek. His pace quickened, the circling of his thumb building the unbearable pressure inside her. He slid in a third finger, filling her, and she writhed. Her eyes fluttered shut, her hips rocking against his hand. The grip on her chin tightened, his thumb pushed into her mouth. His palm slammed against her forcing her breath out, pushing hard against her clit, and she was undone. Her back arching into the bed, her fingers digging into the sheets beneath her. She shuddered as he slowly drew his fingers out.

“I suppose that should sate your hunger for a bit.” He mumbled as he rose from the bed, subtlety smoothing the front of his slacks as he made his way to the bathroom.

With his last bit of composure, he closed the door gently behind him before slumping back against it.

“Fuck.” He moved to run his hands down his face when he was caught again with the scent of her, slick on his gloves. He paused for a moment to revel in it, before he let a hand fall to palm over his erection.

He fumbled at his zipper, a million thoughts swirling through his head silenced as he wrapped his gloved hand around his cock. Back arched against the door, he stroked himself recounting the noises she made, her parted lips flush with arousal. He bit at the glove still hovered at his mouth and his pace moved from awkward to frantic. The feel of her walls tightening around his fingers, how it would feel to sheath himself in her....he shuddered against the door as he came. He sighed, looking down at the mess on his glove, pulling the other off with his teeth. He'd need to clean them.

He shoved his gloves into his pockets, composing himself, settling his clothing back in place, and opened the door. She was still laying on the bed, disheveled, skirt up around her waist. He swallowed down the twinge in his stomach at the sight. 'She's a means to and end' he reminded himself.

He moved to the bed, brushing the hair from her face before realizing what he was doing. His hand paused, hovered by her cheek. “Get some rest,” he murmured “like a good patient.” His eyes wondered down her frame, his finger tracing from her neck down over her chest. “Or I'll be forced to examine you, again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry! <3 me some Kenneth route but it's missing a lot of build up or shifting feelings.


End file.
